


When a Joyful Dream Goes Horribly Awry

by Guanin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe tries to give Nick his first rimming, but Nick is very ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Joyful Dream Goes Horribly Awry

This was it. The moment Monroe had been planning for since breakfast. Well, not planning exactly. It’s not like he made a step by step guide or anything. But he had been very much looking forward to it, for it was one of the new activities he’d yearned to introduce into his and Nick’s sex life, especially since Nick mentioned that he had never been rimmed before, such adorable, abashed innocence in his voice when he admitted it. If they weren’t already spent at the time, Monroe would have flipped him over and shown him how wonderful a good rimming could be right then and there, but since his body was already crying “mercy” (oh, to be young again), they put it off until the next day, i.e., right now. 

Nick lied spread out beneath him, legs wide to accommodate Monroe, his body already warm and plaint after a long back massage to smooth out the kinks accumulated from sitting at his desk chair at work. Monroe now licked and nipped his way up Nick’s left leg, starting with his calf and nuzzling along his knee and, his thigh, his hands sliding up the ‘v’ of his legs. 

That’s when the trouble began.

Nick giggled when Monroe touched his inner thighs, wiggling away.

“Are you ticklish?” Monroe asked, withdrawing his hands.

“A bit, yeah. Sorry. Put your hands back.”

Monroe did, slowly easing his fingers down, then curled his fingers up in a gentle caress. Nick’s right leg twitched and he emitted a chortle-like sound. Monroe stopped moving, dropping his head on the mattress. Oh, come on.

“I’m sorry,” Nick said. “Keep going. Please. I won’t laugh, I promise.”

“It’s not like you can help it. And I’m aware that being tickled isn’t a pleasant sensation.”

“It’s not bad. Not at all. Come on, Monroe. Please? Maybe you could try, you know,” Nick wiggled his ass. “Getting to it.”

Monroe slapped one sassy butt cheek. 

“Alright. And you better not laugh. You’re supposed to be moaning here.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Liar. The instant Monroe touched Nick’s entrance with his tongue, Nick snickered. He muffled it into silence after the first peal, but there was no way to confuse that sound. Monroe raised his head, beginning to despair. 

“Why are you stopping?” Nick asked, turning his head to look at him.

“Why am I… You laughed again.”

“Just ignore me.”

“I can’t ignore you. If you’re uncomfortable—“

“I’m not. It just tickles a bit. I’m sure it will go away if you continue.”

“What if it doesn’t? I don’t want to push you.”

“Please? I really do want you to do this.”

Monroe met Nick’s pleading eyes and suppressed the urge to sigh. 

“Alright.”

He lowered his head back down between Nick’s legs and gingerly stretched his tongue out. When he made contact, he stayed still, waiting for Nick to giggle again, but his lover didn’t make a sound. Good sign. Well, not that good, since ideally Nick was supposed to make some sort of sound, preferably a pleased one, but at least he wasn’t laughing. Yet it was too early to cry victory. Monroe licked at the outside of Nick’s pucker, slowly, so slowly, taking no chances, and he heard Nick sigh, his hips budging back a tad, thighs quivery. This was good. Very good. Maybe he could press forward with his tongue, opening him, and suckle that tender skin—

“Hip!”

Or not. Cursing the nine circles of hell, Monroe put his tongue back in his mouth, exhaling sharply, which made Nick laugh harder when the sudden gust of air touched his ass.

“Nope,” Monroe said, pushing himself up to a sitting position. “It’s not happening.”

“I’m sorry I swear I’m not spoiling it on purpose.”

“I know you’re not. Don’t apologize. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

But it had been such a happy dream, now reduced to naught but ashes. Nick sat up next to him and kissed his shoulder, trying to win Monroe back with his sorry, puppy face.

“Maybe I need time to get used to it.”

“What? I need to inure you to it as if it were a disease? No.”

“That’s not how I meant it.”

Nick kissed up Monroe’s shoulder to his neck, nuzzling behind his ear, tongue slipping into the hollow behind his earlobe. Monroe’s eyes slid shut, enjoying the yummy sensation. See, why couldn’t Nick feel like this instead of chuckling everywhere? And rimming was so much more so. So delightful, so electric. He’d just wanted to share that simple joy with the man he loved. Was that too much to ask from the world?

“Can’t we try again?” Nick murmured before kissing the shell of his ear. 

Monroe closed his eyes. 

“Alright. But if you laugh again, we’re done.”

“Aye aye.”

“Did you just ‘aye aye’ like a pirate?”

“Well, you are about to plunder me.”

Nick flashed him such a lascivious smile that Monroe decided not to complain about the ridiculous sex talk. 

“Back on the bed,” he said instead and Nick hurried to his former position. 

Monroe regarded his beautiful boyfriend from neck to eagerly wide legs. At least he really wanted to try. Well, here went nothing.

A five second lick inside him later, Nick wriggled under him, laughing so hard that not even smooshing his head into the pillow buried the sound.

“That’s it,” Monroe said. “We’re done.”

“Come on. I didn’t mean to laugh. It just slipped out.”

“No. don’t try to change my mind. It wasn’t meant to be.”

He grabbed the lube, covering his palm with it, and nudged at Nick’s left hip.

“Turn over,” he said.

Nick did, propping himself up on his elbows, looking chagrined.

“I’m really sorry,” he said. “I know you were looking forward to that.”

“No worries.”

Taking hold of Nick’s cock, he slicked him to full hardness, gratified by the pink flush darkening Nick’s cheeks. Not ticklish in this part of his body, was he? Excellent. There was some decency left in the universe. After preparing himself, Monroe straddled Nick’s hips, sinking down, down until Nick filled him to the utmost and his breath deserted him in a loud gasp.

“You’ll make it up to me.”


End file.
